Kirika Akatsuki
Kirika Akatsuki is one of the seven main heroines of the Symphogear franchise. She was originally one of the main antagonists, but she turns good after the battle with Shirabe. Etymology Kirika (切歌) - Means "Cutting Songs" in Japanese. Akatsuki (暁) - Means "Dawn" in Japanese. Appearance Kirika has green eyes and short blond hair with an X shaped clip on the left side of her bangs. She is most often seen wearing a black short sleeved shirt with puffed out sleeves that have white Xs on the side and a yellow three layered ruffled skirt, black and white striped stockings, black boots, and black and green arm-warmers and leg-warmers. Personality Kirika is a cheerful and upbeat girl, who loves having fun with her friends. She cares with her supportive friends and is willing to save mankind from extinction. After having a false belief about being the reincarnation of Finé, Kirika is having a last attempt to commit suicide. History Past Kirika's past prior to bemoing part of the Receptor Children is still largely unknown, but her character song Tegami implies that she has experienced famine, hinting to an impoverished childhood, and her character song Okitegami implies that she was a victim of a bombing at some point. It is known that she is an orphan. Symphogear G Along with Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki made a debut at the start of a season. She and Shirabe are seen at the concert in Nippon Budokan after Ryoko Sakurai's demise. Suddenly, she and Shirabe ambushed Tsubasa Kazanari in the concert fight until Hibiki and Chris arrived to fight them. Suddenly, a giant regenerating Noise was sent by Professor Nastassja, allowing them to retreat. After Tsubasa Kazanari was badly beaten by Maria Cadenzavna Eve, she and Shirabe arrived to defeat both Chris Yukine and Hibiki. Then, they retreat again. Later, she and Shirabe attended the anime convention that is located in Lydian Academy. Kirika participated the song performance, along with Shirabe. After the Nephilim was killed and defeated by the hands of Hibiki Tachibana, she and Shirabe enjoyed the relaxation time. Nastassja's sickness started to develop. She and Shirabe started to locate Ver, who finds Nephilim's heart and attacks the school. She and Shirabe ended saving him from Hibiki's final attack. They fight Hibiki with an overdose of LiNKER. Suddenly, she and Shirabe retreated again. It is revealed that any heroine could play the role of Fine in order to reach Dr. Ver's goal. Kirika starts to feel the new power. She became Fine's vessel. After Miku was free from Dr. Ver's control, Kirika realizes that Shirabe was siding with the Symphogear heroines and their allies. Kirika believes that she can defeat Shirabe. So that, they can be reunited together as one. Kirika confronts Shirabe. The battle starts. She and Shirabe fight each other to the death. After the fight, she is feeling depressed to commit suicide, but she was stopped by Shirabe, who was revealed to be Fine's vessel. Reunited, she and Shirabe can help to save Maria Cadenzavna Eve. After Maria Cadenzavna Eve's power was taken by Hibiki Tachibana to revive the Symphogear. She and Shirabe join the Symphogear heroines to activate the X-Factor. Nephilim began to awake during the final battle. With the Symphogear powers of Shirabe and Kirika absorbed, Using Solomon's Cane, she and the heroines open the gate to Noise's diemension. After the powers were united to breakthrough the Nephilim, Miku manages to close the gate before Nephilim gets exploded and destroyed. With the world completely saved again. She and the Symphogear heroines reconciled; so that, they can see each other again. Symphogear GX She and Shirabe returned in the next season. After the two Symphogear Heroines were badly defeated by the new threat of Autoscorers, she and Shirabe decided to rescue Chris Yukine from the Alca-Noise. Suddenly, she and Shirabe confront Micha in 2-in-1 battle. She and Shirabe were badly defeated by Micha and the Alca-Noise. They were about to be killed; but they were saved by Tsubasa and Chris with their newly upgraded Symphogear armor. She and Shirabe decided to escort themselves to safety. After the first battle and defeat of Carol Malus Dienheim, she and the Symphogear Heroines spend a happy at the beach. Suddenly, they encountered Garie. However, Maria managed to activate the ignite module correctly by defeating an Autoscorer for good. She, Shirabe, and Hibiki battled Micha Jawkan. They were badly bested by Micha. However, she and Shirabe were able to defeat Micha by activating Ignite Module. Continuing to pursue Leah and Carol, Kirika and her friends got shocked that Dr. Ver was able to escape imprisonment. Suddenly, she and Shirabe were knocked down by Leah, allowing Chris Yukine to continue the fight by finishing her off with the Ignite Module. Kirika and the others entered the final battle against Carol by aiding Hibiki Tachibana. In the end, they manage to defeat Carol once and for all. Symphogear AXZ Kirika Akatsuki and the Symphogear heroines appeared in the fourth season again. Kirika Akatsuki and the and the Symphogear heroines embarked on a new mission to arrive in a new area called Val Verde. There, they faced the newest threat called Bavarian Illuminati, a century year old evil organization that is providing the villainous forces with weaponized Alca-Noise technology. Suddenly, Kirika had successfully supported the three Symphogear heroines to assume an epic victory over the enemy forces. and the Symphogear heroines heard about the attack of the evil organization. After the area was secured, She and Shirabe took a bath together. After listening to Genjuro Kazanari, she and the Symphogear heroines embarked on another mission. Kirika and the rest of the Symphogear heroines arrive to confront three new enemies: Saint-Germain, Prelati, and Cagliostro, who had retrieved an evil Autoscorer named Tiki encased in crystal from the president's opera house hideout. When the alchemists' snake monster, Maria and the Symphogear heroines prepared to attack the monster until Hibiki Tachibana and the Symphogear heroines saves the day. After Tiki was successfully revived, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines saw that Tsubasa and Maria were unharmed. After the large army of Noise was eliminated, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines attended the farm to meet the old woman until they were tricked by Cagliostro. After Kirika and her friends were saved by the Symphogear heroines, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines decided to go on a dangerous mission without the permission. Kirika and the Symphogear heroines sacrificed themselves to save her friends from Adam Weishaupt's final attack. Upon surviving the blast, she and Symphogear heroines have returned alive. However, she and the Symphogear heroines saw that the Kazanari Institution HQ was destroyed. When the helicopters arrived to fetch the Symphogear heroines. Another next day began. She and the Smphogear heroines reported to Genjuro Kazanari about the lodgemaster who is the mastermind behind Bavarian Illuminati, the reign of terror, and his minions. When Kirika Akatsuki and the Symphogear heroines listened to Elfnein's discussion about Faust Robe's power that was obtained from lapis philosphorum (aka the power of Philosopher's Stone). When Adam Weishaupt has joined his minions, Kirika Akatsuki and the Symphogear heroines noticed the truth that Maria Cadenzavna Eve has gone crazy and proud due to the bad effects of LiNKER. Outside the S.O.N.G. HQ, Kirika attended a relaxation time with Miku Kohinata and the rest of the Symphogear heroines. Kirika and the Symphogear heroines told Miku Kohinata to hide in school shelter. After leaving Maria and Elfnein behind in the mind transfer machine room, Kirika Akatsuki and the Symphogear heroines continue to fight back against the three evil alchemists. After the problem about the LiNKER was newly solved, Maria joins the Symphogears in the battlefield to confront the three evil alchemists with the help of Elfnein. During the confrontation, the evil alchemists revealed their evil plans to use the power of the false gods to destroy the curse of Balal, which got located in Lunar Ruins. During the fight with Prelatai, Shirabe and Kirika were badly overpowered, which allowed Adam's minions to retreat. Another next day began. Kirika and the Symphogear heroines have located the mysterious artifact known as Fool's Stone, as named by Chris. Suddenly, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines were attacked and ambushed by Prelati and Cagliostro; while, Maria, Tsubasa, and Hibiki searched for the stone. After the fight, Shirabe and Kirika had defeated Prelati, forcing the two evil alchemists to retreat. Kirika and the Symphogear heroines successfully looked the Fool's Stone, that will help the Symphogear heroines acheive victory. Later in another day, she and the Symphogear trained themselves together in order for them to become stronger. After the meeting between the two Symphogear heroines and the Virena siblings was interrupted, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines arrived, but they were sent into subspace. Following the victories of Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Chris Yukine, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines return from subspace. After the death of Cagliostro, Kirika decided to go on a daily training with Shirabe Tsukuyomi, but Shinji pursued her all along. Kirika and the Symphogear heroines got shocked that it was a wooden decoy. When the training was done. Later, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines went to the shrine to visit the priest. During the meeting, they discussed the fact about Hikawa shrines and the gate to the divine power. After the death of Prelati, two days are left before Hibiki's Birthday. Kirika and the Symphogear heroines met each other at school. So, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines must go to the birthday later. Later, at night, Kirika and Hibiki confronted Saint-Germain for the final time. During the short fight, Kirika and Hibiki activated the Ignite Module Transformations. Performed the combined attack: Hitsuai Duo Shout, Kirika Akatsuki and Hibiki Tachibana carefully defeated Saint-Germain, not just killing her by sparing her. Hibiki and Kirika want Saint-Germain to join forces with the Symphogear heroines. Saint-Germain accepted the promise. Hibiki, Kirika, and Saint-Germain were ambushed Adam Weisahupt, who activated the altar ritual to open the Divine Gate. Hibiki and Saint-Germain might get killed; but, Kirika sacrificed her own life to to stop that energy blast from Tiki. Kirika ended up being comatose because of too much overdose of LiNKER. After the redemption of Saint-Germain and the remains of Tiki, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines arrived to help Saint-Germain by holding Hibiki off, thus supporting the members of S.O.N.G. HQ to inject her with an Anti-LiNKER. With the help of Miku Kohinata, Hibiki managed to break free from the Divine Power before reuniting together with the Symphogear heroines. Having no choice, Saint-Germain sacrificed herself to stop missile by sining with the help of the late Prelati and Cagliostro. Adam Weishaupt attempted to use the robotic arm to absorb the Divine Power. Suddenly, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines allowed Hibiki to destroy it after Tiki has robotically alive to distract Adam. After the death Saint-Germain, She and the Symphogear heroines felt sad about her death. When Adam Weishaupt had become furious to summon the army of Alca-Noise. Suddenly, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines managed to destroy them quickly. They challenge to Adam Weishaupt for the final time. After the long final battle, Kirika Akatsuki and the Symphogear heroines were successful of putting an end to Adam Weishaupt's reign of terror once and for all. Symphogear XV Kirka and the rest of the Symphogear heroines return in the final season. She and the Symphogear heroines embark on another dangerous mission in the frosty cold area. There, Kiriak and the Symphogear heroines combat the strongest giant Turtle-like Noise. After a long difficult battle, Kirika and the Symphogear Heroines were badly defeated by the strongest enemy. With the help of the S.O.N.G., Symphogear heroines managed to defeat the Noise. There, she and the heroines discovered the unknown enemy. Following the eventual victory, she and Kirika embarked on another dangerous, difficult mission to combat the evil nemisis named Elsa (her supervillainess motif is based on Werewolf). After the arrival on an aquatic area, she and Kirika fought and killed many Noises. Kirika notices that Elsa is an evil alchemist. After going to the dark area, Kirika got surprised that Shirabe was badly ambushed by her. However, Kirika arrived to aid Shirabe by besting off the evil alchemist in 2-in-1 combat, forcing Elsa to retreat. Arrived home in Japan, she and Shirabe met up with Miku Kohinata and Hibiki Tachibana that the concert will be performed. Whether or not, she and the Symphogear heroines might be late for the Japanese concert hall, but it was too late. After Tsubasa Kazanari was comatose in the battle against Millaarc Cranstoun, Shirabe and Kirika wanted to discuss with Genjuro and the heroes about the incident. After that, she and the Symphogear heroines were shocked that the areas were destroyed by Vanessa and her remnants of Illuminati. She and Shirabe decided to go on a mission to fight against Milaarc. After defeating Milaarc, she and Shirabe were confronted and ambushed by Vanessa. Vanessa and her minions retreated. When Vanessa and her remnants started their evil plans. She and the Symphogear heroines listened to Genjuro Kaznari about what's happening. Suddenly, the Shem Ha Bracelet's power was dangerously activated. She and the Symphogear heroines continue to fight off against Vanessa Diodati and her remnants. However, she and the Symphogear heroines were trapped in the digital alchemical magical pyramid. Kirika Akatsuki and Symphogear heroines were nearly killed. With the help of the reformed Saint-Germain and the late alchemists, Kirika Akatsuki and the Symphogear heroines managed to survive the trap by powering herself to become Gold Gungir. Kirika and the Symphogear heroines managed to defeat Vanessa Diodati and her remnants with her powerful form in 2 or 3 minutes. However, the mysterious force came out of nowhere. After the battle, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines went on a confrontation with the evil supposed inspector from the Japanese government commences an inspection of S.O.N.G. HQ, forcing the wielders to take some days off. During the rest time, she and the Symphogear heroines are very suspicious that the inspector is very evil or not. After the obnoxious inspector was killed, Hibiki Tachibana and the Symphogear heroines heard the news that Elfnein and Miku Kohinata were kidnapped by Millaarc Cranstoun and Elsa Bête. Chris Yukine told Hibiki not to give up hope on the rest of our missions. After listening to Genjuro Kazanari, she and the Symphogear heroines started their missions to stop and prevent Vanessa Diodati from pursuing Shinji Ogawa. When the booby trap was sent by the Noble Red, Kirika Akatsuki and the Symphogear heroines arrived on the scene. During the fight, Kirika combats the evil slimmy creature. However, Hibiki was nearly killed, but managed to break free by destroying the creature. After the battle, HIbiki cannot feel strong enough. Kirika told Hibiki to rest more. She and the rest of the Symphogear heroines were encouraged by Genjuro Kazanari to continue the war against the evil forces of Noble Red. When Kirika and the rest of the wielders struggle to utilize their phonic gain without Hibiki. However, Hibiki is aided by the others and uses Amalgam to break her way inside through Shem-Ha's attack, only discover that they have taken over Miku's body. Just as Miku tries to resist Shem-Ha's control, Fudou uses the seal placed on Tsubasa by Millaarc to have her turn against the others and bring Miku to him as part of his plan. Following their failures, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines began to know that Maria Cadenzavna Eve and the S.O.N.G. agents began to confront the Kazanari Clan. When Shem-Ha is revived, Maria and the Symphogear heroines talked to her that Tsubasa is cured of berserk. After being encouraged, she and the Symphogear heroines are tasked with protecting the rocket from Noble Red, who have become more powerful due to Shem-Ha's improvements. Although the rocket is destroyed, Kirika and Shirabe use their Amalgams to overpower Elza before Tsubasa allows the wielders to hijack Noble Red's teleportation spell, sending them off the planet. When she and the Symphogear heroines are spread across the lunar base Marduk, having to deal with its automated defenses. After Millaarc Cranstoun was defeated in a long difficult, struggling battle by Tsubasa Kazanari and Maria Cadenzavna Eve with their unified songs and Amalgams, she and Shirabe arrived at the scene to tell Tsubasa and Maria that their powers were newly improved. Continuing to fight back, she and and the Symphogear heroines have arrived just in time of saving Vanessa Diodati, Milaarc Cranstoun, and Elsa Bete from being sucked away into space. When Vanessa was taken control and possessed by Shem-Ha Mephorash to install the evil virus in the Marduck's Computer Operating System Room just before destroying it. Following the redemption and the death of Noble Red, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines arrived on to activate the X-Drive in the final battle against Shem-Ha for one last time. When the final battle was started, Shem-Ha Mephorash with her final form fought the six Symphogear heroines; while, Carol Malus Dienheim (Elfnein) burns and scrifices the rest of her memories to protect the heroines from Shem-Ha's final attack. When Shem-Ha continues her reign of terror to use the bio-terminal network to take control of all humanity. However, Kirika and the Symphogear heroines were fueld by the power of their determination to save Miku Kohinata, thus breaking free from Shem-Ha's control and destroying the Vambrace for good. With the possession of Shem-Ha was destroyed, Miku comes back to her senses. Before the eventual transformation to X-Drive, Miku Kohinata finally regains the power of Shénshòujìng to join the heroines in the Climax Song one last time. After the epic final battle, she and the Symphogear heroines successfully destroyed the Yggdrasil cores around the world. With the world restored to normal, Hibiki and Miku tell each other their true feelings. Attacks & Abilities Holy Chant Zeios Igalima raizen tron Abilities As a Symphogear user, Kirika obtains Igalima. She is capable of fighting and killing Noise with the power of the Symphogear armor. However, she indirectly obtains LiNKER. Her Armed Gear is green edged scythe capable of transforming throwing objects: throwing blades and anything. In additon to this, Igalima's four deadly pads can be used as rockets. Attacks Igalima *'Kill Juliet' - Kirika uses two extra blades, which can be used as boomerangs. *'The Slasher Jabberwock' - Kirika uses this attack by jumping into the sky to plummet the enemy target, thus changing her scythe into a large guillotine by using the double kick on the single enemy target. *'Sealed Strike Pinocchio' - Kirika extends from the tip of her shoulder pauldron into a demonic scythe-like wings with sharp blade edges *'Twin Cutter Cinderella' - Kirika copies another weapon of her scythe, which can be formed into a large single scissor to cut the enemy target. *'Calamity Ring・Tinkerbell' - While doing a concentration of holding the scythe, Kirika horizontally readies her rockets on her boots by doing fastest speeds by cutting many enemies as possible. *'Massacre Judge Gothel' - It was used only in Episode 10 of Symphogear AXZ. Kirika uses her song power to save Hibiki and Saint-Germain from Tiki's attack. However, Kirika ended up being comatose. *'Final Oppression Neverland' - During her X-Drive transformation, this powerful enpowers Kirika Akatsuki into a three-bladed scythe devil or gargoyle form with arranged parallel claws *'Vitalization' - A six-member combination attack accessible only in X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlam's armor components that deliver a combined punch fueled by the energy of all six Symphogears. *'Opposite Scythe Rapunzel' - This is another version of Twin Cutter Cinderella, Kirika copies another one of her own scythe to form a large halberd. *'Forbidden Wheel of Evil・ZABABA Eclipse' - It was used in episodes 5 and 9 of Symphogear GX. It was performed by Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki to attack Micha. It empowers the two Symphogear heroines to slice through the enemy when the enemy still stands. Kirika uses her pauldron to grab Shirabe by pulling each other to speed up. *'Prohibited Fitting Beta Style・ZABABA Sun and Moon' - It was used in Symphogear AXZ. It was performed by Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki to to form a large Yo-Yo Blade to attack Prelati. *'Certain Love Duo Shout' - It was used only in Episode 10 of Symphogear AXZ to defeat Saint-Germain. It was performed by Hibiki Tachibana and Kirika Akatsuki. *'Split Sky Alice' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Intense Void Little One-Inch' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Violent Kill Mad Hatter' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Final Song Bandersnatch' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Darkness・Santa Claus' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Calamity Fall・Mulan' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Decapitation Alvilda' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Dark Kalpa Turandot' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Illusory Abyss Marian' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Punishment Little Mermaid' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Magical Armor Kaguya Princess' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Reaping Trude' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Cruel Vortex・Dormouse' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Sacred Punishment White Knight' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Wild Party Michelle' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Apparition Aladdin' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Peel Thorn Jack' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Tyrant Claw Cheshire Cat' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Wicked Leg Gulliver' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Bad Eater Maleen' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Death Crush Heinrich' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Grudge Blade Hamelin' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Shadow Fang Nightingale' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Judgement Execution Gretel' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Massacre Judge Gothel' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Fierce Revolt Hans' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Superpowers *'Scissors Proficiency' - User can use a pair of scissors as a melee weapon with supernatural accuracy and proficiency, as effective as swordsmen utilizing swords or gunmen using firearms. They can wield scissors as though they are extensions of their body parts, easily slicing through steel and other defensive materials, dependent on the weapon's sharpness and the user's strength, without causing recoil damage to the weapon. Defensively, the user can block and deflect attacks, even cut up projectiles in mid-flight. The scissors may also be disconnected at the joints, becoming dual blades that the user can wield as swords or scythes, depending on whether the scissors are straight-edged or curved. If innovative enough, the user can add an elastic string between the two blades for a makeshift slingshot, or throw the scissors with amazing accuracy. *'Double-Edge Power' - Kirika Akatsuki possesses great skill and power, but prolonged usage of it may come at a cost. Overuse or misuse of said power may result in, among other things, insanity and physical damage to the user's body. It was only used in the final episode of Symphogear XV. Songs Insert Songs Featured in: Solo Songs *Gokuren Igalima (G) *Tegami (G) *Overkill Scythe Hell (GX) *Okitegami (GX) *Dangerous Sunshine (AXZ) *Happu Smile Vacation (AXZ) *Mikansei Love Mapputatsu! (XV) *Happy Birthday no Uta (XV) *Santa ga Machi ni Yatte Kuru (XDU Exclusive) *Akatsuki no Sora (XDU Exclusive) Group Songs *ORBITAL BEAT (Ver.ZABABA) (together with Shirabe Tsukuyomi) *Edge Works of Goddess ZABABA (together with Shirabe Tsukuyomi) *Hajimari no Babel (together with Symphogear heroines) *Nijiiro no Flügel (together with Symphogear heroines) *Just Loving X-Edge (together with Shirabe Tsukuyomi) *Arigatō wo Utai Nagara (together with Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Shirabe Tsukuyomi) *Senritsu Sorority (together with Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Shirabe Tsukuyomi) *Gizagizagirari Full Throttle (together with Shirabe Tsukuyomi) *Hitsuai Duo Shout (together with Hibiki Tachibana) *Axia no Kaze (together with Symphogear heroines) *Rikka Ryōra (together with Symphogear heroines) *Cutting Edge×2 Ready go! (together with Shirabe Tsukuyomi) *PERFECT SYMPHONY (together with Symphogear heroines) *Xtreme Vibes (together with Symphogear heroines) *Ashita e no Flügel (together with Symphogear heroines) *Daisuki Suki Sugi (together with Shirabe Tsukuyomi) Relationships Miku Kohinata - Hibiki is best friends with Miku. Hibiki says that Miku is like the sun that keeps her warm. Hibiki Tachibana '- Hibiki is one of her friends. Hibiki used to become one of her former enemies. 'Tsubasa Kazanari - Hibiki tries her best to become friends with Tsubasa but Tsubasa keeps pushing her away because she thinks that Hibiki cannot replace Kanade. She eventually opens up to Hibiki and allows her to be her friend. During the rest of the series, she eventually became friends with Tsubasa. Chris Yukine - Former enemy. Genjuro helped her to open up and now is an ally. She still finds Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines annoying and an idiot but remain friends. Genjūrō Kazanari - After Chris' attack on them with the use of the Nehushtan Armor Hibiki requested him to train her in martial arts. He has shown to have a lot of faith in Hibiki and her abilities and trusts her judgement. Maria Cadenzavna Eve - Former enemy. She and her friends helped her to fight Noise together by saving the world. Shirabe Tsukuyomi - Former enemy. She is one of Hibiki's close friends. She is somtimes pranked by her friends numetpus times. Trivia *Kirika's battle song genre is Symphonic Rock. *Kirika uses Japanese and English language for her attack names. *Kirika born April 13, 1997 and her zodiac sign is Aries. *Her bloodtype is O. *Kirika shares her initials "A.K." with the other user Kanade Amou and secondary character Kuriyo Andou. *Her relic's name, along with Shirabe Tsukuyomi's, was revealed during the Opening Animation Sequence in Season 2. *Kirika has her attacks named from places and characters of different fairy tales. *Kirika's design is similar to a witch. *Kirika, Shirabe and Miku have a song in their character song singles that have never appeared in the anime. *Kirika wears the opposite colour of Shirabe's relic. *Kirika is the Gear user with the fourth biggest number of attacks (8). *As every other main character in this show, Kirika and Shirabe's insert songs make a lot of reference to themselves. Specifically: **"Singing the Melody" (Original Japanese: Shirabe Utau): Uta (Sing, or song) is the alternate pronounciation of 歌, which is the second kanji in Kirika's name. Shirabe (調/melody) is the very same word in Shirabe's name. **"The two of us are (like) Sun and Moon": Kirika's last name Akatsuki（暁）'s left part is 日 which means Sun. Shirabe's last name Tsukuyomi（月読）on the other hand contains the character 月 which means Moon. **There's also multiple occurences of the phrase "I wish to tell you 'I love you'", which is exactly what the two did in Ep 11 and 12. External links *Kirika Akatsuki in Villains Wikia (Redeemed Villainess) *Symphogear Wiki *MyAnimeList Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Elementals Category:Magical Girls Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Magic Category:Anti Hero Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Falsely Accused Category:Book Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Control Freaks Category:Superheroes Category:In Love Category:Comic Relief Category:Selfless Category:Sophisticated Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Localized Protection Category:Tricksters Category:Mutated Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Merciful Category:Chaste Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Poor Category:Outright Category:Fighters